vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isshin Kurosaki
Summary Isshin Kurosaki (黒崎 一心, Kurosaki Isshin), formerly known as Isshin Shiba (志波 一心, Shiba Isshin), is the former captain of the 10th Division, husband of Masaki Kurosaki, father of Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, and Yuzu Kurosaki. Isshin is the former head of a branch of the Shiba Clan and the current head of the Kurosaki family. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B | Unknown Name: Isshin Kurosaki/Isshin Shiba Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, former Shinigami captain, under the Tenth Division and former former head of a branch of the Shiba Clan and the current head of the Kurosaki family. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Shunpo Master, (Speed enhancement technique), Kido Master (Shinigami spells), The ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), The ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu), Can fire slicing blasts of reiatsu with his Zanpakutō special ability, Can sense beings with reiatsu, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level via power-scaling (Comparable to base Aizen) | At least City level | Unknown Speed: High Hypersonic (Kept up with base form Aizen) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Class PJ (Sent back base form Aizen a considerable distance with one finger flick) | At least Class PJ | Unknown Durability: At least City level via power-scaling (Durable or at least as durable as base aizen) | At least City level | Unknown Stamina: Very high Range: Extended human melee range with physical strikes, several meters with Kido, at least several hundred meters with Gestuga Tensho Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Engetsu and Kaikyō Kotei Intelligence: Isshin is very combat smart and has over 100+ years of actual experience and knowledge. Weaknesses: Isshin can't safely and freely use his Bankai, as Aizen states it puts a considerable strain on his body, rendering it unusable if he is heavily injured. Isshin himself has noted heavy injuries prevent him from fixing his Reiatsu properly, hence why he cannot activate it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Swordsman: Despite being rusty, Isshin still possesses great skill in swordsmanship, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his sealed sword. While fighting against Aizen, Isshin used kendō, which he performed very proficiently, breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike. * Agitowari (顎割, Jaw Splitting): A single sword attack which cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bisected. Kidō Master: Isshin can create charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Arrancar Grand Fisher. He can erect powerful barriers which can completely erase any traces of Reiatsu. Expert Healer: Isshin is a skilled healer and doctor, as he noted that during his education in the Shin'ō Academy, medicine was the only lecture he paid attention to. Coupled with Urahara's assistance, Isshin was able to open a private clinic. Isshin can handle anything short of major surgeries. Shunpo Expert: Isshin is proficient in the use of Shunpo, keeping fast opponents on their toes with his continuous assaults. He evaded a powerful, point-blank Hadō 63. Raikōhō fired by Aizen. Hakuda Expert: As evidenced by his repeated attacks on his son, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded. * Isshin Flying Double Knee (一心・フライング・ダビル・ニー, Isshin Furaingu Daburu Nī): A flying double knee attack performed by Isshin against his son as part of their usual playful fighting. * Isshin Handstand Dash (一心・サカダチダッシュ, Isshin Sakadachi Dasshu): A simple running handstand used to show his physical capability to his daughters while walking up a hill. * Chōhigezutsuki (超ヒゲ頭突き, Super Stubble Headbutt): A headbutt attack with enough force to send an opponent flying backward a considerable distance. * Oni Dekopin (鬼デコピン, Oni Headpoke): A simple finger flick with enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away and through multiple physical construct. File:IsshinHandstandDash.gif|Handstand Dash File:Chōhigezutsuki.gif|Chōhigezutsuki File:IsshinFingerFlick.gif|Oni Dekopin Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain and head of one of the Five Noble Houses, Isshin possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy, but he used to have a greater amount of it before losing his powers. Ichigo and Shinji are able to sense its strong presence from miles away. Kon was stunned by the level of Isshin's power when he watched Isshin kill Grand Fisher with one swing of his sealed Zanpakutō. Using his Reiatsu, he can fixate the Kōryū in the Dangai by himself for up to two thousand hours (roughly three months) before it runs out, something which lower-echelon Shinigami come in by the dozens to do under normal circumstances. Masaki Kurosaki described his Reiatsu as "incredibly powerful". Enhanced Durability: Even without his Shinigami powers, Isshin can take severe physical punishment (e.g. fighting with Ichigo and being kicked by Karin). Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, Isshin is spiritually aware. He sensed Grand Fisher from a significant distance. Zanpakutō Engetsu (剡月, Scathing Moon): It looks like an ordinary tachi, with a red handle and hexagonal tsuba. It is carried on a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The hilt's pommel has a blue tassel attached at the end. * Shikai: Engetsu's release command is "Burn" (燃えろ, moero). The sword does not change shape upon release, but its blade is sheathed in a form of spiritual energy, which engulfs the sword's tassels, creating long, trailing streams. * Energy Technique: Isshin can take his blood and spit it onto his sword, doing so activates a large wave of deadly spiritual energy to emanate from the sword and take out his opponent. * Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): During his battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin used Getsuga Tenshō by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing down his opponent. When used against Aizen, Isshin's blast demolished a large radius of the Fake Karakura Town and left behind a huge crater. Bankai: Not yet revealed. Key: Pre-TimeSkip | Post-Timeskip | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shinigami Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Parents Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Blood Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Captains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier